dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers
Detalles thumb|300px|Boys Before Flowers *'Título original:' 꽃보다남자 / Kgotboda Namja *'Título inglés:' Boys Before Flowers / Boys Over Flowers *'Título español:' Chicos antes que las flores / Los chicos son mejores que las flores/ No Me Lo Digas Con Flores *'Género:' Drama - Romance - Comedia *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Emisión:' 05 de Enero al 31 de Marzo de 2009 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 21:55 *'Episodios:' 25 + Especial *'Tema de apertura:' Paradise de T-MAX *'Tema de clausura:' Because I'm Stupid de SS501 *'Dramas relacionados:' Hana Yori Dango, Hana Yori Dango 2, Meteor Garden, Meteor Garden II, Meteor Rain, Meteor Shower y Meteor Shower 2 Argumento Geum Jan Di,es una chica normal cuya familia posee una tintorería cerca del Colegio Shinhwa, para colaborar en la economía familiar, ayuda a sus padres con los repartos de la tintorería, Jan Di tiene que visitar el colegio Shinwa para repartir la ropa lavada, al que asisten los hijos de las familias más respetables y adineradas de Corea. Jan Di encuentra a su cliente en los tejados del colegio a punto de suicidarse a causa de los F4,que son los chicos más ricos del colegio, quienes hacían la vida imposible a la gente que no era de su nivel social. Estos chicos son conocidos como los F4 y causan alboroto en el colegio y humillan a los alumnos que no son de su agrado. Aunque todos los alumnos de Shinwha están observando el comportamiento del joven suicida, por lo cual Jan Di lo rescata al joven que estaba a punto de suicidare. La industria Shinwha es la empresa con más riqueza y poder de Corea. Para calmar el escándalo que se ha formado debido al intento de suicidio de un alumno de Shinwha, la directora le ofrece una beca de natación a Jan Di para que ingrese en la popular escuela. Aunque a Jan Di no le hace gracia tener que codearse a diario con gente de la alta sociedad, sus padres están muy ilusionados y acaba cediendo por ellos. Su estancia en Shinwha no será precisamente tranquila,ya que conocerá más de los F4 y todo sobre llevará la ira del líder de los F4, Goo Joon Pyo. Jan Di Indignada por la actuación de los F4, decide enfrentarse al líder Goo Joon Pyo, aunque esto le cuesta una tarjeta roja, lo cual supone el comienzo de una avalancha de golpes, torturas y humillaciones por parte de todos los alumnos de Shinwha.Aunque Jan Di es una chica fuerte que no se rinde tan fácilmente y, además, encuentra un inesperado apoyo en Yoo Yi Hoo, uno de los F4, de quien empezará a sentir algo especial. Mientras tanto, Goo Joon Pyo embelesado por la actitud de Jan Di comenzará a tener gran interés por ella e intentará conquistar su corazón por métodos poco comunes y finalmente Jan Di le corresponderá, aunque su amor sera muy dificil de realizarse es ahi cuando todo comienza en una historia bastante complicada de amor. Reparto * Koo Hye Sun es Geum Jan Di thumb|270px|Cuadro de Relaciones F4 * Lee Min Ho es Goo Joon Pyo ** Wang Suk Hyun es Goo Joon Pyo (niño) * Kim Hyun Joong es Yun Ji Hoo ** Nam Da Reum es Ji Hoo (niño) * Kim Bum es So Yi Jeong * Kim Joon es Song Woo Bin Otros * Kim So Eun es Cho Ga Eul (mejor amiga de Jan Di) * Kim Hyun Joo es Gu Jun Hee (hermana de Gu Jun Pyo) * Lee Hye Young es Kang Hee Soo (madre de Gu Jun Pyo) * Ahn Suk Hwan es Geum Il Bong (padre de Geum Jan Di) * Im Ye Jin es Na Gong Joo (madre de Geum jan Di) * Park Ji Bin es Geum Kang San'' (hermano de Geum Jan Di)'' * Han Chae Young es Min Seo Hyun * Lee Min Jung es Ha Jae Kyung (la mono) * Lee Jung Gil es Yoon Seok Young (abuelo de Yun Joo) * Jung Ho Bin es Jung Sang Rok (asistente de la mamá de Gu Jun Pyo) * Lee Si Young es Oh Min Ji * Gook Ji Yun es Choi Jin Hee / Ginger * Jang Ja Yun es Park Sun Ja / Sunny * Min Young Won es Lee Mi Sook / Miranda * Kim Ki Bang es Bom Chun Sik (chef del restaurante de avena) * Song Suk Ho es el mayordomo Lee * Kim Young Ok es la jefa de las sirvientas * Im Joo Hwan es So Il Hyun * Park Soo Jin es Cha Eun Jae (amiga de Soo Yi Jung) * Kim Min Ji es Jang Yoo Mi (se hace pasar por Jan Di cuando Jun Pyo pierde la memoria) * Kim Jong Jin es So Hyun Sub (papá de Soo Yi Jung) * Jung Ui Chul es Lee Min Ha / Min Jae Ha (modelo amigo de Jan Di) * Kim Hyung Joon es él mismo (cameo, ep 4) * Kim Kyu Jong es él mismo (cameo, ep 4) * Heo Young Saeng es él mismo (cameo, ep 4) * Lee Hae Woo es el tipo que emborracha a Jan Di (ep 4) * Lee Jung Joon es Gong Soo Pyo (novio de Ga Eul, ep 9 y 10) * Heo Kyung Hwan es la llamada telefónica evento MC (ep 10) * Lee Jung Sung es el radiologista (cameo, ep 13) * Hai Ming es Ming (amigo de Ji Hoo, ep 14 y 15) * Lee Suk Goo es el Director de la escuela secundaria Shinhwa * Jo Soo Bin es la locutora * Jang Se Hyun es el estudiante atado (cameo) Producción *'Obra Original:' Manga "Hana Yori Dango" de Kamio Yoko *'Producción:' Group Eight *'Director:' Jun Ki Sang *'Guionista:' Yoon Yi Ryun *'Compañía:' Group 8 Musica : One more time http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHpnrScZo5w : Fight the ba feeling http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRMDGu7tQ_o&feature=related : What do i do http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9ogs2MVzc8 : Paradise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_G7Dgw7jJY : Starlight Tears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZRZ4tx9HLU : Someday http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUWQtXdgo8Y : Stand by me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gA2r4Av_IuM : Lucki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YClEAnhJWWo : Because im stupid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmbpoxTx6iM&feature=related : Something happened to my heart http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mErd9fiWSnc&feature=related Curiosidades *El reparto y el equipo pasó una semana filmando en el Pacífico Sur en Nueva Caledonia y en la Isla de Waiheke. La filmación también incluye Macao y la Isla de Jeju. *Debido a la lesión de Koo Hye Sun, el Group Eight decidió emitir un especial el día 02 de Marzo del 2009 y el episodio 17 se emitió un día después. *Park Shin Hye pasó las pruebas para representar a Geun Jan Di pero, al último momento la rechazaron por parecer una "chica rica" cuando lo que requerían era una chica que reencarne sencillez subliminal, y mayor encanto ya que los directivos querían un grupo de chicos que representaran la belleza natural de juventud para este proyecto. *En el 2011 comenzó su transmisión por los canales: Panamericana Televisión (Perú) con el nombre de "Los chicos son mejores que las flores", Puerto Rico TV (Puerto Rico) y EcuadorTV (Ecuador). Premios *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia en Drama Novela - Actriz: Koo Hye Sun *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Revelación: Lee Min Ho *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Actriz Revelación: Kim So Eun *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen: Koo Hye Sun *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja: Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun *'2009 14th Asian Television Awards:' Nominado por Mejor Serie de Drama, Mejor Drama de Actuación por un actor: Lee Min Ho, Mejor Drama de Actuación por una actriz: Koo Hye Sun *'4th Seoul Drama Awards:' Premio Actor más Popular: Kim Hyun Joong *'2009 45th Baeksang Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor Revelación: Lee Min Ho *'2009 45th Baeksang Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad: Kim Hyun Joong Audiencia Fuente: TNS Media Korea Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Boys Before Flowers - Online Subtitulada en Español (Viki) *OST Completo Boys Before Flowers *Ficha Asia-Team Galería Boys Before Flowers (poster 1).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster 2).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster 3).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster 4).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster 5).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster Gu Jun Pyo).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster Ji Hoo ).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster Woo Bin ).jpg Boys Before Flowers (poster Yi Jeong ).jpg 050.jpg Jbcrtyujyhddddddddd.jpg 042.jpg 041.jpg 037jgbj.jpg 047.jpg 045.jpg 044.jpg 050.jpg 009.jpg 018;.jpg 019j.jpg 016.jpg 011.jpg 005.jpg 004n.jpg 003d.jpg 018d.jpg 019b.jpg 261545_10150224687396629_636491628_7041341_6102809_n.jpg 261905_10150224684061629_636491628_7041270_7690777_n.jpg Videos Video:Boys Before Flowers sub español Cap. 1|Boys Before Flowers - Cap 1 Sub español Video:Trailer 3 BBF|Trailer 3 Video:Opening Boys Before Flowers|Boys Before Flowers Opening Video:Boys before flowers capítulo final (25 parte 4) subtitulado español|Boys Before Flowers - Capitulo Final 25/ 4 Video:(BBF OST) Paradise - T-Max (Sub Esp )|T-Max - Paradise Video:(BBF OST) I´m Stupid - SS501|SS501 - I'm Stupid Categoría:KDrama2009 Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2009 Categoría:KBS Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Comedia Romántica Categoría:De 25 a más episodios Categoría:Escolar Categoría:KBS2 Categoría:KBS